united_fivefandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Roboblaze
Mega Roboblaze is an evil clone of Roboblaze. The Elite Villain Society Roboblaze and Agent Volkov were searching for leads on Darkoboblaze and Johnson. Roboblaze entered an old laboratory were they had been working on a machine that made more powerful duplicates of whoever was using it. Roboblaze accidentally used the machine on himself creating a clone of himself, Mega Roboblaze. As Roboblaze was originally programed to be evil, Mega Roboblaze did not understand why Roboblaze was good. Roboblaze managed to escape however he could not harm Mega Roboblaze. Mega Roboblaze automatically responded to Evilofen as his leader and was made to join the Elite Villain Society. The Elite Villain Society then felt they had enough members to destroy Roboblaze. Evilofen had finished an army of robots who wore similar baseball caps to the one worn by Johnson. This would help them to defeat Roboblaze. After killing both Johnson and The Terminator, Roboblaze used his computer to find the location of one of Darkoboblaze's top secret labs. Roboblaze entered the lab but was captured by Mega Roboblaze. The Three Brothers of death arrived just in time. They used their powers together to create an explosion which damaged Mega Roboblaze but sacrificed themselves in the process. Now Roboblaze was free he entered the control room and confronted Darkoboblaze. Neither could destroy the other. Roboblaze decided to use his self destruct to destroy the entire lab including Darkoboblaze. Both Roboblaze and Darkoboblaze were destroyed. Professor Powell found Roboblaze the following day amongst the wreckage and managed to repair him. Mega Roboblaze healed himself and pulled Darkoboblaze from underneath a broken control panel. He then took him to Evilofen but he was damaged beyond repair. Working with Ezalbobor Evilofen found Mega Roboblaze in the remains of Darkoboblaze's lab. This gave him the idea to create another version of Roboblaze. He created a negative of Roboblaze using the technology which created Mega Roboblaze. He called it Ezalbobor. Evilofen then thought about how Ezalbobor would kill Roboblaze. He created a new element called Evilofen Crystal. This was the most powerful energy source ever created. It gave Ezalbobor the power he would need to defeat Roboblaze. Evilofen then thought about Mega Roboblaze. He didn't have enough time to fix him so he just attached a gun which fired golden bullets to the socket where his missing arm should've been. Ezalbobor and Mega Roboblaze captured Roboblaze but he tasered them before they could kill him. This gave him time to escape. While he was escaping Ezalbobor and Mega Roboblaze had a fight with some Baseball Cap Droids over who deserved to kill Roboblaze more. This was no problem for the 2 Oboblazes although it did allow Roboblaze to escape. Ezalbobor found Roboblaze again. This time Volkov shot the Evilofen Crystal from Ezalbobor's chest. This meant he couldn't kill Roboblaze. Meanwhile Technico, a repair droid of Evilofen's fixed Mega Roboblaze. Evilofen's final plan was to hack the Police Bots. To do this he needed a distraction. He spoke to Robust, another villain. Robust was just finishing his first Termination Bot. Robust sent that as a distraction. Roboblaze defeated it but guessed that it was a distraction. Ezalbobor broke into the Police Station and hacked the Police Bots. Roboblaze went to confront Evilofen while Volkov and Professor Powell went to the Police Station to kill Ezalbobor. Professor Powell gave Volkov one golden bullet so he could kill Ezalbobor. They fought their way through the Police Station until they found Ezalbobor. Volkov shot Ezalbobor but was killed in the process. Professor Powell put the Police Bots back under government control. Roboblaze was talking to Evilofen in his lab. When the Police Bots went back online they immediately arrested Evilofen. Roboblaze then went to the Police Station to find Volkov dying on the floor. In his final moments, Volkov revealed to Roboblaze that he had been Golden Man all along. Category:The Elite Villain Society Category:Oboblaze